Miyu
Miyu, known as in Japan, is the operator of SkullMan.EXE. She owns an antique shop in DenTown and is a fortune teller who almost always gets her predictions right. She is a recurring character in the anime MegaMan NT Warrior. Personality Miyu has a cold, quiet and mysterious personality. She tends to speak mysteriously in the anime and she was the only secret police who never raised Lan or his friends' suspicions of her being Miyumiyu. In the game and manga, she uses the words death and dark in sentences. Game History Miyu plays a very small role in the games, making her debut in the first Mega Man Battle Network game. She, like Masa and Sal, is an optional boss that has no major impact story wise. She works in an antique shop from DenTown and unlike in the anime, she doesn't show any signs of being able to read fortunes. Lan and Mayl go to her store to find a present for Yai. She appeared once again in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge as a challenger, but loses to the playable character. In Mega Man Battle Network 6, she didn't appear at all. However, she was mentioned by Ms. Mari at the end of the game along with Masa, Sal and other characters, saying that Miyu is congratulating them for graduating Year 6 and moving to middle school. All three of them being mentioned together was possibly a reference to their roles in the anime. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, Miyu owns an antique shop and could also tell her customers their fortunes. Although her predictions are mostly true, in the last few episodes of the first season, she didn't seem to be able to predict anything. In the anime, she is secretly a Net Agent under the name of Mysteriyu (Miyumiyu in Japan). During the N1 Grand Prix arc, Miyu enters the tournament, her first challenger being Lan Hikari. During the fight Miyu uses her skills to predict every move that Lan and MegaMan would make. She was close to winning, but forfeited when Lan found a way to counter her predictions. Despite her loss, it was revealed at the end of the episode that Miyu forfeited on purpose and if she kept battling she would've won. Near the end of the N1 Grand Prix arc, she and Sal were given a chance to reenter in the tournament, but failed due to Maddy and Count Zap sabotaging the machine. In part 2 of the first season, Miyu seemed to have had a minor personality change. Her predictions doesn't seem to work (as she couldn't predict Ms. Mari fortune), and she even join in a dancing and singing contest ironically. She also helps to fight Gospel with SkullMan as a Net Agent alongside Maysa and Sal. During first season, Miyu displayed many odd behaviors, such as when the whole town was hypnotized by MagicMan.EXE, she was seen behaving like a flying squirrel and during N1 Grand Prix she was seen standing on top of the building during a thunderstorm predicting the battle. ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess Although absent in ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess, Miyu, alongside Sal and Masa, appears as a toy in their Net Agent disguises in one episode. Rockman.EXE Beast In Rockman.EXE Beast, the normal Miyu didn't appear, however, a Beyondard version of her did. Her Beyondard counterpart has the same personality, except for being less mysterious than the original Miyu. Beyondard Miyu also has SkullMan and is also a secret agent. Beyondard Miyu was last seen along with Beyondard Sal and Masa witnessing peace being restored to Beyondard. This was the last appearance of Miyu in the series. Manga History Miyu only has a brief appearance in the manga. She firs appears after Lan and MegaMan won against SharkMan and overheard that their target is the Undernet where the "Black Shadow" is. She then orders SkullMan to capture MegaMan to test him and Lan. While MegaMan is trapped within Miyu's shop, Lan and his friends visit the shop to look for MegaMan, and they are startled by Miyu's sudden appearance when they entered the shop. Lan asks for her to allow them to look for MegaMan, but Miyu seemingly ignores them while she talks to someone. This scares Lan and the others who thinks that she's talking to ghosts since she said that they are around them. However, the ones that Miyu talks to revealed to be the furnitures within the shop. Miyu explains that within things exist souls and if they sharpened their ears, they can hear those souls talking. Lan and Yai thinks that she's just saying nonsense, leading Miyu to think that Lan is a type of person who cannot connect his heart to his own Navi, telling him that Navis are also things and has souls within them, before allowing him to look for MegaMan inside the store. When Lan failed to notice MegaMan and left the store, MegaMan fights SkullMan after he promised him that he can get out if MegaMan defeat SkullMan. Miyu's ability allows SkullMan to corner MegaMan. However, she briefly cannot read MegaMan's heart and realizes that deep within him, there's a human heart, shocking her. Lan arrives and use Program Advance to defeat SkullMan. Miyu apologizes for misunderstanding their bond and gives them many rare chips as apology. She comments how MegaMan is a bizzare Navi for having a human heart and thinks that they may be able to achieve seemingly impossible things, such as surpassing the "Black Shadow" (Bass.EXE) who lurks in the Undernet. Ability In the ''MegaMan NT Warrior'' manga by Ryo Takamisaki, it is revealed that she is capable of "reading the hearts of things" such as antique furnitures, non-electronic and electronic devices, any non-living thing--- including NetNavis. This ability merged with her Navi SkullMan (presumably via Full Synchro), thus letting them predict MegaMan's movement and easily outpower him. However, Miyu can't read the hearts of living things, thus this made her unable to read the heart of Hub residing within MegaMan, which finally led to her defeat at Lan's arrival. Gallery Artworks Miyu concept art.png| Concept art of Miyu. Miyu - Sketch.jpg|Miyu's Sketch. Screenshots MMNTWMiyu.png|Miyu in the anime. 20191203-233219.jpg| 20191203-233426.jpg| 20191203-234347.jpg| 20191203-235023.jpg| 20191204-001627.jpg| 20191204-012143.jpg| 20191204-015446.jpg| 20191204-020344.jpg| 20191204-020504.jpg| 20191204-020611.jpg| 20191204-020642.jpg| 20191204-020714.jpg| 20191204-020811.jpg| 20191204-020923.jpg| 20191204-021021.jpg| 20191230-202455.jpg| 20191230-202629.jpg| 20191230-202653.jpg| 20191230-203025.jpg| 20191230-203140.jpg| 20191230-203155.jpg| 20191230-203359.jpg| 20191230-203517.jpg| 20191230-203656.jpg| 20191230-203745.jpg| 20191230-203805.jpg| 20191230-203916.jpg| 20191230-204026.jpg| 20191230-204043.jpg| 20191230-204218.jpg| 20191230-205015.jpg| 20191230-205447.jpg| 20191230-205508.jpg| 20191230-205713.jpg| 20191230-205831.jpg| 20191230-210013.jpg| 20191230-210136.jpg| 20191230-210312.jpg| 20191230-210316.jpg| 20191230-210430.jpg| 20191230-210646.jpg| 20191230-212406.jpg| 20191230-212743.jpg| NetAgents.png|Miyu as Mysteriyu in the anime. MMNTWAntiques.png|Miyu's antiques shop in the anime. MMNTWAntiquesIn.png|Inside Miyu's antiques shop in the anime. Trivia *Excluding Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, Miyu is the only optional boss character from the first game who never appeared in any other game. *In the Japanese manga, Miyu's shop is named "Black Snow", which is a reference to her own Japanese name Miyuki Kuroi that can be translated as black snow in Japanese due to the kanji black (黒, Kuro) and snow (雪, Yuki) in her name. *Like her friend Sal, Miyu has themes related to Buddhism in her character; her use of a skeleton themed Navi, and her occupation as an antiques store owner likely refers to the treasures known as sarira, which are the crystalline jewel like pebbles found after the cremation of Buddhist laymen. Many believe such gems are created due to the virtue and attainment that monk had, while scientific study states that they are the chemical result of bone reacting to the heated crucible surface and attaining its form by fire. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:NetOps Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Net Agents